


Doused

by NerdyGrlWonder



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heavy Angst, Lost Love, The Heaviest of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGrlWonder/pseuds/NerdyGrlWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein</p></blockquote>





	Doused

Rain beats against the window like fingers tapping rapidly on a keyboard. The wind whips frantically through half-bare trees that bemoan the loss of their fallen leaves. The symphony of nature’s violent breakdown serves as backdrop to the broken yet thundering drum that is his heartbeat.

Quick flashes illuminate the room long enough to cast fractured and melancholy shadows across the open space of the first floor of their home. Once full of warmth and light, it is now barren and stark. It was fitting really. The one person who managed to bring life to this space, to his life, is gone. The shining beacon that is her energy has been extinguished. Why should he weep alone? Why should he be the only one falling apart and shouting to the heavens and any god that would hear him? Why should he be the only one – living or otherwise – who felt cold, hollow and lifeless without Abbie gracing the world with her steadfast, beautiful and dazzling presence?

Oh, yes. The storm and shadow-filled empty space were most fitting indeed. They were raging and weeping, as was he. His back and legs ached now from keeping his vigil against the front door for hours but it mattered not. Nothing held meaning anymore without his light.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I do not own Sleepy Hollow or any of the characters therein


End file.
